Trial By Existance
by LiveTodayDieTomorrow
Summary: A mission is set up while Kyoushu Yoi and Takeru Ayama think on the murder of Kyoushu's mob father, but what harm could a mission be? Kyoushu will find more danger in one person she has found in her whole life as an assasin. ***OCsXHidan and Kakuzu***
1. Dinner With Danger

**(A/N: WARNING!: OCs used. Mine: Takeru Ayama. My friend's: Kyoushu Yoi.**

**2nd WARNING!: Robert Frost poems and excerpts used throughout story! Do your research!**

**Credit to Minx for the awesome idea and my crazy obsession with Kakuzu!**

**ENJOY!)**

* * *

**_And the more loitering are turned_**

**_To view once more the sacrifice_**

**_Of those who for some good discerned_**

**_Will gladly give up paridise_**

**_~Excerpt From "The Trial By Existance" By Robert Frost_**

**Chapter 1**

_1/7/10_

_The world, it's cold, isn't it? It's a murderous, evil place, right? People die. Sometimes slow, bloody, painful deaths. Sometimes peaceful deaths,surrounded by family and friends. But what about the people who die almost without knowing it? What about the quick, painless deaths? Is that the best way to go? Or the worst? Does it show utmost hatred? Or utmost love?_

_To me, the world is a beautiful place. Evil, yes, but beautiful. It is cold, but only in wet, dark places. Only smoke filled bars, offices, my own home. In places with money. Places with people who have green irises and red whites. People who kill on a whim, for money. A bounty. Greedy men. They killed him! **He** killed him!_

* * *

"Kyoushu! Please be ready in 15 minutes!" She heard her nanny call. Kyoushu had been requested to a dinner for her father's business partner. She didn't bother to reply as she pulled on her blue-grey kimono. She tied a black obi around her waist and a white string around it. Then she pinned a white rose on the knot. Kyoushu smoothed down her hair and stepped into a pair of black sandals. She finally applied a minimal amount of make-up on her lips, eyes, and cheeks and headed through her sliding door.

Her father was sitting on the corner of the table beside his partner, Ginkira Usagi, talking to another Kyoushu enter the room, it fell silent. She came to sit down beside a long, white haired man.

"Usagi-san, this is my daughter, Kyoushu." He intoduced her. Usagi looked at her for a long while before speaking.

"This is your great hit woman?" He asked incredulously. His eyes bugged and his mouth curved into a humorous smile.

"Yes." Her father answered harshly. "She has great skill in her small frame. She is extremely fast, strong and very cunning."

"Yoi-san, I apologize, but she is no more than a mere teen. She cannot be as witty as you say." He laughed. He felt a sharp point on his back and jumped. Usagi turned his head around and his eyes bugged once more. Standing before him was Kyoushu Yoi. She held a sharp kunai to his back, right behind his heart. It ripped his yukata.

"If you wish to insult me, do not do it as if I am not here." She blazed into his eyes. "My father does not say anything he does not mean. He does not over or under estimate."

She put the kunai back into her obi and walked slowly back to her seat. All the while letting everyone get a good look at her.

The man sitting beside her scooted to the edge of his seat but smiled at her. She did not smile back.

Suddenly her father burst out in praise, something he never did at home. Only in public. "Wonderful! Thank you, Kyoushu!"

She stayed silent. In fact, the rest of the dinner she was silent.

Kyoushu Yoi was oblivious to a certain man's fate in the room. Three days until this man's life ended. Ended at the hands of a bounty hunter.

* * *

**(A/N: Very short, I apologize. This was kind of a Prologue so I didn't make it long.**

**I hope you like it! Kyoushu traslates to "assassin" and Yoi to "evening; night". That's Minx's OC. Mine will be introduced next. Yay! Tell me if you like Kyoushu, her dad, Usagi even! I like Usagi! Lol. I don't know why.**

**Review please!)**


	2. Red, Kitten, and Lotus

**(A/N: Okay, so I had many revisions of this. Most of which were deleted by my stupid computer. -.- I hate viruses. A pretty major thing happen in this chapter. I had a hard time finding out where to put it in though.**

**Overall, this way very fun (and a pain in the ass) to write.**

**Well anyway, here's the chapter.)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

The mornings always brought cold in Kirigakure. But Takeru Ayama hated the mist that gave the village its name. She hated the snow that consistently fell in winter. She hated the people there. They were always the same. The same damn thing night and day.

There were always people visiting, always assassinations, thefts and hustles. But it was always the same visitors, assassins, thieves, and hustlers.

There was no one in that town that hadn't gotten busted for _something_. Even her.

A knock came from her door and her father stepped through. The same father who killed her mother. The same man who had beaten her when drunk. The same father who was a loving man when sober. He wasn't sober often, but at the moment, he was.

"You should wait for a reply before entering, Father." Takeru admonished quietly before taking a sip of her tea.

"My apologies. I do not mean to enter your own home unannounced, but I bear a messege from the Head." He paused and waited for her to tell him to continue.

Takeru did not say a word so he did. "You have been assigned a client."

She sighed. She had been expecting this since her 20th birthday.

In between a member of the Ayama family's 20th and 21st birthday, they are assigned a client, a person to Ayama, her great-great-great grandfather, had run the family into bankruptcy and ran to the Yoi family for finatial help. The Yoi clan had been good friends with the Ayamas for many years then and the made an agreement. One member from each home must become a "manager" for one member from each home in the Yoi clan. They become a bodyguard, an accountant, a receptionist in a way for a member of the Yoi family.

"Who, dammit? Who have I been assigned to?"

"Kyoushu Yoi." Takeru's eyes widened. "Takeru, she's been an assassin since she was twelve. Kyoushu Yoi has been _bred_ to kill."

"Haven't we all?" She said quietly.

"She no longer thinks of the lives she takes!" Tsuitou looked at his daughter in a way she hadn't seen in years. "Don't get on her bad side. I don't want you dead."

_Is this girl really that dangerous? _She thought as her father walked from the room.

* * *

"Miss Yoi? Are you awake?" Ristu, Kyoushu's nanny, called from the doorway.

She sat up fast and threw the senbon she kept under her pillow at the door. It hit the back after Ristu shut it.

The door opened again to reveal the blonde. She sighed and walked towards her.

"Sorry." Kyoushu muttered.

"You have been assigned a manager." Ritsu nodded to her.

"Oh." She mused. "Who?"

"Takeru Ayama."

The woman was very well known throughout the country. Both for her bad mouth as well as her work. It was no surprise she was assinged to her.

"When are we to meet?"

"Three days time."

"Where?"

"Your father's office."

"Very well. Please step out so I may dress."

Ritsu complied and exited the room.

* * *

Three days flew by, coming and going almost in blurs for Takeru. She was dressed in her Shinobi outfit, a light green crop shirt with a high wide collar, resembling an Akatsuki's. Dark green harem pants adorned her slender legs and white bands were placed around her calves. Her glasses were fixed in front of startling green eyes. Takeru had her father tie her Mist headband around her bicep.

"You know that should be worn on your head." Tsuitou gave the usual small speech and Takeru gave the usual reply while grinning. "But it would mess up my hair." She walked out the door, headed towards the Yoi complex.

The noon sun hit Takeru's pale skin, warming it considerably, but the chill of the air kept her from reveling in the minute heat. A fine sheen of mist was beginning to settle on her skin, making her look as if she were sweating. But that was almost impossible in Kirigakure.

She almost ran into a little red-haired kid. He came up to her, and just looked at her. Two other kids came running up behind her, panting.

"Niiro! You run too fast!" The little blonde girl gritted out.

"Koneko." The taller of the three spoke. Koneko looked up. "You are only too weak." He almost spat, even though he, too, was out of breath.

Takeru smacked Hasu, the dark haired boy. He looked up at her through hurt blue eyes.

"Hasu! Don't insult Koneko! And Niiro, what the hell do you want?" Takeru said in one breath.

"We were supposed to train today!" He shouted. Several people looked over briefly only to return to their work. This was a very routine event.

"What? Really? Well, shit." She closed her eyes and tapped her forehead. "Got an idea! Why don't you all come with me to a special meeting?"

"Really?!" Niiro shouted. Koneko's eyes sparkled to see what her idol did during the day. Hasu looked quite bored, but Takeru could see a little bit of curiosity behind his blue eyes.

"Yep. Come on." She turned and began walking. "I need to run a few errands first."

"Okey!"

"Right!"

"...Sure."

They walked for a few minutes, listening to the busy buzzing of merchants, factories, and an almost audible _cha-ching._Takeru's mind wandered to how she would get word out that she had a client now. She had many associates in other villages, some missing-nins, some village-nins. Some even criminals. She had to get this out. Money would be pouring in! Two of the most reknown ninja in the ninja world, manager and client! Takeru started doing the math. Kyoushu Yoi + Takeru Ayama = lots of $$$$.

"Takeru-sensei! Taker--!" Niiro was cut off by Takeru's gloved hand being placed firmly on his mouth.

"Kid, I hear you, I hear you." She breathed. Then muttered something like, "Damn kids these days...."

Niiro pulled away from her hand and crossed his arms. "What are we doing today? Just walking around the damned town?"

"Hey, kid, watch it. Keep your mouth clean." She admonished, fixing her waistband. Her bow had started coming out of its knot.

"But you don't!" Koneko shot at her.

"Eh, I'm 20. You three are 12. And genin, no less. I don't want complaints from your parents."

"My mom complains to you all the time, Sensei." Hasu chimed in.

"Not the point. She knows I'm a good teacher. She respects me."

"...If you say so." He got another smack for this.

"Respect your elders, Hasu." He rubbed his cheek. Takeru rolled her eyes and her hand glowed green. She placed it upon his left cheek briefly, healing it.

"Sensei!" Koneko squealed. "Teach me how to do that!"

"Eh, in good time, Kitten." She looked up. "Ah, here we are."

"The Yoi Complex?" Niiro looked at it confusedly.

"Ooooh! Sensei was assigned a client!" Koneko yelled in pure delight.

"W-what?" Niiro mouth was wide open.

"Close your mouth or a di--," Takeru stopped short, "Bug--yeah a bug will fly in...."

Hasu sniggered. "Dirty kid." Takeru smiled and ruffled his hair.

"So, what is a client again?" Niiro asked.

"In my family, one person for each household is assigned to one person from each household in the Yoi Clan. We become managers for these people. Our job is to make sure this person is protected in all ways, financially and physically. We become a bodyguard and an accountant. In some cases, when a man and a woman are working together, they marry. This does not happen often, for the Heads of each clan do not favor this.

"On the other hand, the client does much of the 'dirty work', such as missions. We work separately and side-by-side at many times in our lives. I do not have to be with her at all times. I can still teach you little brats." She laughed and ruffled each ones hair in turn.

"That's so COOL!" Koneko and Niiro squealed together. Hasu smirked. He was such an ass.

"You three are going to have to stay out here, ok?" She said as she took a step back.

"Aw! But why?" Takeru could almost see Hasu wanting to join in on this one.

"It's a secret!" She grinned.

"Takeru-san," She looked up to see a short boy in the doorway of the complex. No, a girl. "They are welcome in this house. You may bring them with you."

"Kyoushu-san?"

"Yes. Please, do enter."

The party walked up the old stone steps that lead to a large red doorway. The complex reminded Takeru of a Japanese palace. The inside completely contradicted the outer walls. The living room was a modern room one would see in a magazine not the inside of a palace. They were lead to a Drawing Room with a picture of the Yoi Head, Kyoushu's father, above an antique fireplace.

"These are you children?" Kyoushu asked as they sat in large armchairs.

Takeru and the genin were startled by this. "I'm 20, Kyoushu-san. No, they are my genin team."

"Ah," She looked relieved. "Would you mind introducing me?"

"Ah, yes. This is Niiro, Koneko, and Hasu."

"Red, Kitten and Lotus. My, my, what an interesting bunch." She said shaking her head.

"They are very promising students." Takeru smiled widely as she bathed in pride.

"I am sure they are. With a fine sensei like yourself, they will be the next generation of Heads."

"Thank you, Kyoushu-san."

"How do you suppose we get things kicked off?"

"With?"

"Our client-manager advertisement."

"Well, I was thinking...." She grinned.

* * *

A loud voice boomed in the large stone cavern. The two men listened distractedly, if at all.

"These women could be very valuable assets to us. I don't want you two screwing it up, ok?"

The left man snorted and the right said nothing. "I want you back here in five months, got it?"

"Hidan?" He nodded.

"Kakuzu?" He grunted.

"Move out."

And they were gone.

* * *

**(A/N: I'm so sorry! The end of this sucked and it was much shorter than I had intended. It also took much longer than expected.**

**Wow. In my first version of this, I had like a bazillion mistakes. I had almost 6 versions (I'm not even kidding -.-)....pisses me off....**

**Well there you go! Chapter 2!**

**Link to Takeru's Genin Squad designs are on my page!**

**REVIEW!)**


End file.
